Viva-TV goes Anime this 2012
For the first time in entertainment after earning huge success with film showings, cartoons, game shows, asianovelas, sports events, drama series, comedy, music videos, reality shows and many more, Viva-TV as Home of the Stars will now set bring to homes the best of Japanese television by way of the three of newest very popular anime series in Philippine TV for the new weekend anime block called AnimeVIVA. These are Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin, which dubbed in Filipino by famous TV stars while viewers can download logos with their Viva stars and picture messages via their cellphones including Globe and MMS. 'Onemig Bondoc leads his voice as Shin Chan' Crayon Shin Chan is one of the highest rating anime shows in Japan. Its irreverent sense of humar has made it a favorite of televiewers of all ages. Grandparents delight on the antics of the small kindergarten boy named Shin Chan. Parents find him cute and clever, if not too naughty at times. And the kids enjoy watching his adventures. Here in the Philippines, Crayon Shin Chan will be seen from Saturdays at 9 to 9:30 a.m. on IBC. Because of his propensity for getting humself into tight situations, Shin Chan is considered the Asian counterpart of Bart Simpson. On the other hand, he has also been described as a lethal combination of Dennis the Menace and Freddy Kruger of Elm Street. The boy is full of mischirf. He likes to flirt with beautiful women. He conctantly gets into trouble because he misinterprets things and situations. Most of all, his expertise in public exhimbitionism is unmatched in age his group of five-year-olds. The voice of the naughty Shin Chan will be provided by actor Onemig Bondoc. 'Coco Martin provides the voice of Cyborg Kurochan' Cyborg Kurochan is an action-packed Manga that also appeals to viewers of all ages. High-tech gadgetry mixed with fast-paced scenes are what define Kurochan's strategy in fighting the evil Dr. Go, who is planning to take over the world. It was Dr. Go who created Kurochan and give him a coaxial machine gun, but this cat hero cannot be evil. He is the loyal protector of an elderly couple. With Dr. On on his tail, he is ready to take on a thousand other cyborg cats.'' Cyborg Kurochan'' had reigned supreme in Japanese TV ratings since its premiered in October 1999. It also airs in Hong Kong,Taiwan and Singapore and will come to the Philippines. The show Cyborg Kurochan will be shown on IBC-13 every Saturdays at 9:30 a.m., starting June 30. Popular actor Coco Martin will provide the voice of the cyborg cat. 'Popstar princess Sarah Geronimo she is her voice of Kirarin' Kirarin is the newest popular series in Japan also their favorite viewers of all ages. Kirari Tsukishima, a 14-year-old beauty, does not care about idols and the entertainment world because her mind is occupied by food. Her obsession with food only causes her to be clueless about love. One day, after saving a turtle that is stranded in a tree, Kirari meets a handsome and gentle boy named Seiji, who gives her a ticket to a SHIPS (a popular idol group) concert to show his gratitude for her saving his pet. However, when Kirari shows up at the concert, another boy named Hiroto, tears up her ticket and warns her to stay away from Seiji, because they both live in different worlds. The outraged Kirari sneaks into the concert, only to discover that Seiji and Hiroto, are actually members of SHIPS. Here in the Philippines, Kirarin will premieres on June 30, 2012 from Saturdays at 10 a.m. on IBC-13. The voice of Kirari Tsukishima provded by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo.